monsterbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Anaesthesia Myrrh
}} Anaesthesia Myrrh was a dexter who served as Pater Pontiflex Maupin's spurn. Appearance Anaesthesia had a cold look about her, reinforced by her attitude and dress. She did not wear a wig and bore the spoor of a dexter in the form of a diamond and arrow above her right eye. She wore a black outfit which included silk, gauze, satin, and lace in its construction. It had a vent and a flaring collar of black feathers forming a halo-like effect around her head. Personality Anaesthesia was characterised by her icy demeanour and was a ruthless opponent. She was quite reticent and notably does not speak at all, conveying her thoughts more by her body language. Based on her prior experience with the aristocracy she had developed a contempt for them.Factotum, Chapter 12 Abilities Dexter: Anaesthesia combined the abilities of both a wit and fulgar, making her equally capable of facing a highly skilled fulgar such as Europe on equal footing. She had experience as a teratologist before becoming a spurn. History Originally from Flint, Anaesthesia was initially a fulgar but decided to become a dexter after being on the wrong end of a wit's frission. After some time as a teratologist working in the Enne, she had to flee west to escape some trouble with a woman of high society over the latter's husband, winding up in Brandenbrass. Here she found the pay better and work easier as a spurn, becoming Pater Pontiflex Maupin's deadliest henchwoman and bodyguard. Plot ''Factotum'' Anaesthesia accompanied Maupin to the Broken Doll's hob-rousing pit on the same night that Rossamünd Bookchild was taken there by Rookwood Saakrahenemus Fyfe. As they were across from Maupin's party on the opposite end of the pit Rookwood pointed her out to his companion and Anaesthesia noticed Rossamünd looking at her. After Rossamünd threw the pit into chaos by botching a tykehound undetected, Anaesthesia cleared the way for Maupin to exit by using her petrusion to force a path through the crowd. She later used used her abilities to force Rookwood Saakrahenemus Fyfe to reveal that he had brought Rossamünd to the Broken Doll. The following morning she accompanied her master and his men to Cloche Arde.Factotum, Chapter 10 Here she cultivated an unspoken rivalry against Europe after being greeted by the latter and was prepared to fight her until it was revealed that the Cloche Arde staff had trained their firearms on Maupin's party, forcing them to pull back. Anaesthesia later accompanied Maupin to the Brandendirk and nodded to Maupin to signal Europe's arrival. That night she launched a solo attack on Cloche Arde from a takeny with her frission, but fled after Elecrobus Slitt and Camillo, who had been secretly standing guard outside, counterattacked. After Europe launched her attack on Maupin, he and Anaesthesia were forced into the basement connected by passages from the Broken Doll and Messrs. Gabritas & Thring. Here she was able to match up against Europe after killing the lesquin captain who had accompanied the latter. When Rossamünd tried to intervene after he noticed that Anaesthesia was targeting Europe's injury, she turned on him and was able to momentarily stun him with petrusion. After tearing his sparrow mask off she struggled to maintain a hold on him and had to keep arcing him. After Maupin stated that he planned to sell him, Rossamünd by sheer will and determination wrenched free from Anaesthesia and flung her into a post, killing her. Trivia has traditionally meant the condition of having the perception of pain and other sensations blocked. is an aromatic resin that has a variety of uses. References Category:Females Category:Wits Category:Fulgars Category:Flint (state) Category:Factotum explicarium